


Another Day At The Office

by AntOne7324



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Post-Prison (Walking Dead), Woodbury (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: In an alternate ending to the prison battle if The Governor had survived. I may turn this into a story, so i'll look forward to the comments, if people want one or not





	Another Day At The Office

Bob Stookey slowly paced back in forth in the living room of the Governor's apartment, tasked with looking after the Governor's undead daughter, Penny Blake, while the man himself is busy fighting a war in nearby prison 

The smell of rotten flesh dominated the entire living area, which made it next to impossible to not feel sick or having the sudden urge to throw up

Penny Blake is seen chained to a corner of the living room with a collar around her neck. She snarls and groans, trying desperately to break free of her captivity and devour the fresh meet standing from cross the room 

Despite being toothless, she still tries in vain to break free

Bob moves over to the window, pulls back the curtain, looking up at the dark skies before looking down at the streets of Woodbury. The town would always look like a ghost town, whenever it's nightfall and the curfew is in play

Plus since The Governor's apartment is located around the back, Bob couldn't really see much from the front or who was coming and going 

“He’s been gone for a long time, I wonder what's happening over there" Bob remarked as he noticed it had been hours, since he had last seen The Governor

Ever since the brutal attack on Woodbury and the man himself, the Governor had his mind focus on not only killing Rick and his people, but also exacts his brutal revenge on Michonne. All he could think of is how to punish this woman who mutilated him 

“Is he alive? Is he dead? Hell maybe the fight is still going on" Bob thought to himself as the uncertainty to this war had left him with more questions than answers 

Once again, Penny attempted to run over to Bob, but only to be pulled back from the collar around her neck

Bob tilted his head to gaze upon the undead child; he looks at her with pity, believing there is no point in keeping her alive. Penny is dead and all that's left is a shell of who she once was

However though, he knew better than to mess with The Governor's daughter, and get involved with something that had nothing to do with him. After all, like Bruce and Gabe, Bob was close to the deranged leader, knowing full well on how the Governor runs Woodbury and keeping those dark secrets to himself 

Bob sighed as he shakes his head and turns his attention back onto Woodbury 

Just outside in the corridor, the sound of footsteps echoed off from the wooden floor, which quickly catches the old man's attention 

The footsteps ceased, Bob tilts his head towards the door, and sees a reflection of a shadowy figure underneath

Penny continues in vain to break free from her confines

The door opens

Bob sees a figure standing in the doorway; he couldn't quite make out who this figure was, since he hid the darkness of the corridors. Unlike in the Governor's apartment, where the lights were on and he could see anything 

The figure steps into the light and reveals himself to be the Governor 

The Governor smiled cheerfully at Bob “I’m back" strolling into his apartment like a general who conquered all of his enemies 

He's dressed in a prison riot gear that had been covered in dried blood stains along with his face. His long chiseled hair became unruly, as parts of his hair dangled in front of his face

A true warrior that has returned from battle 

Bob half smiled at his leader “Welcome back, I was getting worried there for a minute"

The Governor headed over to his undead daughter “I would have been back sooner, but there a lot of problems. The plan I had initially had in mind for our enemies didn't work, so it turned into an all-out war, people died. It was a total massacre" he told Bob 

Bob nods “I see"

The Governor kneels down on one knee in front of Penny “Hello pumpkin, told you I'd be back" he grinned 

Penny raced up to the one eyed man, believing that she could take a bite out of him, since he was closer to her than Bob was 

The Governor ruffled Penny's hair “I know...I know...I missed you too" he tilted his head to look up at Bob “How was she?" asking as if Penny were still alive and difficult to look after 

Bob looked at the Governor “She was good" nodding his head” I tried letting her off her chain, but I couldn't since she would just be coming after me"

The Governor nodded " It's ok Bob, like I said before wouldn't judge you if you left her where she was" he replied

Inside his head he hears his weak half whispering to him “She is not your daughter, she's your niece"

The Governor ignores this as he smiled fondly at Penny 

Bob stares at The Governor “Did you kill them? The prisoners?" 

The Governor smiled “We sure did" standing back up on two feet “We killed all those fuckers, including the black bitch that mutilated me" he said proudly

Bob nods “Good" sensing he was no longer needed “Guess I'll be going now" he proceeded to head for the door

The Governor places his left arm on Bob's shoulder “I want to thank you for saving my life, I won't lie to you, I didn't think you were even capable of patching up a kid who had fallen off his bicycle. You were wasting your life away, but I’m glad you've changed, Bob. You had me worried there for a while and thank you" 

Bob turned to face the Governor “You don't have to thank me" he said 

The Governor shakes his head “But I do, you were the only one that could save me. If it were Stevens or his slut, they would have let me died but not you. I want you to know that our friendship means a lot to me" he says sincerely

Bob smiled at him “Your welcome and as strange as this may sound. Your little accident saved me, if that didn't happen I’d still be sleeping on the streets drunk, as a homeless bum. Now I’m ready to contribute and help those in need around here"

The Governor smiles back “Glad to hear it, Bob. Get some sleep" he says

Bob nodded as he left the apartment and closes the door behind him 

The Governor looks down at Penny “Now that he's out of the way" kneeling back down on one knee " How about a kiss?"

He pulls his zombie daughter closer to him, wrapping his arm around the back of Penny's neck and leans in to kiss her on the mouth 

Once again feeling the issue to throw up, the Governor pushes Penny away, stands up, raced into his kitchen and throws up in his sink

Spewing all the vile content of Penny's saliva

The Governor wipes his mouth “I’ll get used to in time" he says” I'll get used to it"

He figured by the second kiss, he would become more accustomed to it, but unfortunately that wasn't the case

After leaving the kitchen, the Governor went back into the living room, only to head into his private sanctuary, that contained his collection of human and Walker heads that floated within several fish tanks

The Governor chooses to leave the door room, as he walked over to his lazy boy chair and sat in front of the fish tanks 

He won the war at the prison and his enemies were vanquished including Lilly Caul, who had attempted to kill him only four hours ago at the prison 

The Governor grinned at the floating heads “Just another day at the office"

He can resume his supreme rule over Woodbury unopposed


End file.
